Revenge
by ResyaAfhirsa00018
Summary: In which how Hibari Kyoya makes his revenges for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Drabbles. One Shot. No pairings/romance. *BetaRead*


**Summary:** In which how Hibari Kyoya makes his revenges for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Drabbles, One Shot, No pairings/romance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

**Beta: **CrystalAquaCrimson27

* * *

**Revenge**

_Age 16 – Junior High_

Hibari Kyoya, the most feared perfect of Nami-middle, looked at his desk that happened to be stacked with piles of _paperwork. _Usually, the disciplinary committee does not have to do or get this many piles of paperwork. Just what has caused this?

The demon prefect remembered something; it was those idiotic herbivores and the baby that damaged _his_ school yesterday.

Why can't they pipe down and know their place?

He needs to bite them to death.

Now all he need are his tonfas and after he bites them to death, he is going to hear other annoying words like _"HIIEE! FORGIVE US HIBARI-SAN!" _or _"HOW DARE YOU TO ATTACK JUUDAIME!" _or_"EXTREME" _and _"Hahaha… Calm Down Hibari." _It just becomes his routine to bite those herbivores recently.

Hibari Kyoya step out from his room and bites those herbivores to death. Because, just bite them to death to discipline them yesterday just not enough. He only needs… revenge.

Therefore, that is how at least four or three teenagers have always got themselves frequently bitten to death by the infamous prefect on their middle school days.

* * *

_Age 18 – Senior High_

Nami-high is larger than Nami-middle. It caused the now-18-years-old Hibari Kyoya more energy to patrol, bites insolent herbivores to death, and does _paperwork_ that caused by the brunette omnivore and his herbivores group.

However, it just could not calm down after the now 5 years old ex-arcobaleno still bugged him and _his _Namimori just in order to make the brunet omnivore stronger.

It is not that he dislike about the herbivore getting stronger. He loves to fight the strong. Although he hates to admit that, he loves to fight with the omnivore. Unfortunately, he dislikes how the omnivore has always acted as a pathetic herbivore.

Currently, the demon prefect is sitting and reading his book peacefully. Until he heard a "BOOM", he stood and immediately headed to the crowds who always makes this mess. He guessed this is never getting an end.

Shrugging, he picked up his tonfa. He thought that after this, he should polish it from blood so he can take another revenge of paperwork tomorrow with his clean tonfa.

Actually, he hopes that he will not get another annoying paperwork on his desk this year. Otherwise, he will bite them to death for sure in his high school days.

* * *

_Age 24 – A Certain Mansion_

It has been 3 days since Sawada Tsunayoshi (re)inherited to be Vongola Decimo. Which makes Hibari Kyoya officially Vongola Decimo Cloud Guardian.

Not that he would admit it though.

Although he kind of enjoy his status right now.

It was 3 days ago at inheritance. At that time, everything went smoothly until three alliance rival families attacked them.

Of course, since he has been in the inheritance mansion, he _must_ crowd which made him wanted to gagged and bit all of them to death. However, the ex-prefect secretly thanked those herbivores who attacked them because it made him to bit everyone to death since he could not take it anymore.

The prefect went rampaging and did not care who he attacked. Be it fellow famiglias, allies, enemies, even things.

Everything turned into a mess. Be it the Mafioso or the mansion that Vongola rented. All of them were destroyed.

In addition, that made the newly Vongola boss got tons of paperwork on his first day. Even after three days, he has not even finished his paperwork yet.

Now, Hibari Kyoya found out a perfect revenge for Sawada Tsunayoshi from what he had done in the past (He had gone mad although he never shows it to any soul alive or dead).

* * *

_Age 26 – Vongola HQ_

The west wing of the exquisite Vongola Mansion almost destroyed by the two strongest Vongola Decimo Guardians, the cloud charged his tonfa with purple fire around it at the mist fiercely as the mist tried to defend himself with his trident that has indigo flame wrapped around its point. They are exchanging their blows with no sign of withdrawing.

Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro did not pay attention at their surroundings. Lots of vase crashed, the paintings split into many pieces, carpets and rugs are ripped, and there are holes because of their damage_everywhere_.

Thankfully, the Great Sky stopped his dreadful guardians as always.

"Stop.", the brunet boss intimidated.

Both of Hibari and Mukuro lowered their weapons as they faced their boss in fury.

Despite their smirk, both of them are having small fear inside their eyes if every time this is happening. However, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro will never show that, although Tsuna can read them easily.

However, what made Tsuna irritated is when they always fight for unnecessary things. He always feels that Hibari does that in purpose to make him mad (plus beating the shit to the pineapple head illusionist) while Mukuro provokes Hibari just for fun.

After a long preach, the brunet teen sighed "Another ton of paperwork to do, thanks to you guys." He said sarcastically.

Hibari turned his back after the brunet's usual complaint and smirked viciously.

How sweet revenge really is.

**_THE END_**


End file.
